76th Annual Hunger Games
by Abnormal1000
Summary: The rebellion failed. Now District 13 will participate in the hunger games. Things look good for Andro. Katniss is even her mentor. With a plan formed, she thinks the hunger games won't be too bad. But she is wrong, and she'll soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YAY! My fifth story! If I can get to my tenth, I'll be really happy. So, this is of the hunger games. My O.C., Andromeda (Andro) will be in it. aaaaaand I would love ideas OuO.

(Andromeda's point of view)

The sun rose over the horizon of district 13. I woke up to the sun in my face. I smiled, then frowned. Today was reaping day.

After the rebellion, Katniss and Peeta were allowed to live, but the rebellion failed. Now the hunger games is taking place yet again. But the good news is that District 13 is back. Wait, maybe that's not good news. Now WE have to participate in the hunger games. Two of US have to die.

I got up and walked downstairs. My mom was asleep. It was just us who lived here. A small house, but it was better than nothing. I ate a small piece of rabbit and got ready for the reaping. You were supposed to dress well, but we had hardly anything.

I got dressed and sat. My mom got up and got ready. I told her I was taking a walk and she said ok and meet her at the reaping. I walked to the market. District 13 was built similar to District 12. Katniss and Peeta were both there helping. Actually, most of district 12 was. I said hello to Tom, one of the workers, and walked to my school. My classmates hovered near a bench. I joined them.

"Maybe they won't call us." Sierra muttered.

Matt shook his head. "We have a 20% chance of one of us going up."

I edged in. They greeted me. I smiled nervously. We talked for a moment before heading to the reaping. We were grouped off by age and the blood was taken. A man with yellow hair walked up to the mike. "Welcome, ladies and Gentlemen! This is the 76th annual hunger games. This year, District 13 will have the opportunity to participate!"

Opportunity?! What opportunity?! You have a 3% chance of winning. And even if you win, you have the memories. I shook my head.

Then the capitol video began. But it was a different video than the ones we've seen on tape underground. "The hunger games was a reminder of the rebelion of the dark days. Recently, though, it has sparked a second time. This time, peace should overcome the districts. A change was made. Two people from the same district may win. Let's forget the past, forget the dark days. Let's make peace."

The man grinned. "Different this year, isn't it?" He walked up to the drawing ball. I started to shake. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced back. Logan, one of my closest friends, nodded at me. I didn't know whether to smile at him, cry, shrug away, or nod back. I just shifted my attention to the ball.

"LADIES FIRST!" He bellowed out, making us all jump. I crossed my fingers.

"Trinity Frady!"

I gasped. Trinity was about to cry. She walked forward. I shook my head. I wasn't related to her. But she had a rare illness that wa life threatening. She couldn't go up. I have to save her. But why? She might die early anyway. But she was the sweetest girl ever. She doesn't deserve it. I stood up. "I volunteer!" I yelled. Everyone gasped. I walked forward and smiled half-heartedly at Trinity. "You deserve to live." She stared back at me.

The yellow haired man clapped. "Well, the first volunteer ever! Congradulations."

What have I done?

Yellow Hair walked to the boys. "Gentlemen!" He snatched up the first one he saw. He looked at it and grinned.

"Cameron Graves!"

Cameron gulped and walked up. Logan cut in front. "I VOLUNTEER!" He shoved the Peacekeepers away and ran up on stage. Everyone stared at him in shock. I shook my head at him in shock also. He nodded and looked away. Yellow Hair grinned. "TWO VOLUNTEERS IN ONE DAY!" He yelled. Geez, how loud is he?

We were leade to seperate rooms. My mom came in and hugged me. We cried. Then my classmates came in and hugged and cried. Then Trinity came in. She hugged me. "You are the best person and the most un selfcentered person I've ever met." We cried. She gave me a necklace. It was a small red rose. She smiled tearfully, then left.

After all the visitors, We were ushered to the train. I sat next to Logan. When we were alone, I clung to him. "How could you?!" I cried. He just answered with a "I need to protect you." I shook my head. "No." Was all I could muster.

Our mentor came in. I nearly passed out. It was Katniss?! I stood up. She smiled. I was confused. "But...it thought you were...District 12..."

"I was moved here for bringing back District 13. You don't have a mentor anyway." She smiled again and sat down.

I sat next to Logan. Katniss turned serious. "So I guess you two are who I'm mentoring this year." She nodded to herself. "Good. Let's get started."

A/N: Uhhhhh, sorry for the awful chapter. Things'll get better, so don't give up on me! Maybe...Review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WHAT THE HECK?! I got 2 reviews overnight?! he...heheh...ha...HAHAHAHAHAHA! *explodes* So, here's chapter 2. And Andro is 16.

Katniss told us what she learned in the arena. We listened intently. Did we know that there were mines underground? There was a force field? An innocent flower could become a poisonous nest? No. No we did not.

After discussing the arena, now came the question: "What's the arena like?" Katniss shrugged. "I'm not sure. They didn't say."

Then...of all people, Peeta Melark came in the room. I stared. Katniss smiled. "I thought you..."

Peeta smiled slightly. "I got moved to district 13. I've got Logan." They both immediatly went into a man hug.

Katniss and I looked at each other. "Boys." We shrugged.

We filed in the dinner room and there were so many amazing foods. I ate fish, chicken, beef, salad, everything I have only dreamed of. My personal favorite was the chicken and dumplings.

That night I slept in an amazing room. There was so many things to look at. The window, the bed, the clothes. MY favorite was the crystal chandelir in the center of the room. I twirled in circles in my amazing dress and plopped on my bed. I felt nauseous suddenly. I went in the bathroom and hurled. I came out and breathed in air from the window.

No, I wasn't pregnant. No, I didn't eat too much at dinner. I was scared out of my mind. What was I doing? I was going to die. That's my fate. Death by a sword.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sun in my eyes again. It reminded me of home. I felt sad suddenly, then brushed it away and went to breakfast.

Katniss told us to eat as much as possible. That was how she didn't starve. "Gain as much weight as you can." She instructed. This gave me an excuse to eat more chicken and dumplings. I gulped down orange juice (aaaaah) and followed Katniss to the training. She left and it was me, Logan, and the rest of the chosen ones.

A lady explained to us what to do and not to do. I glanced at the other tributes and gulped. Half were bigger than me. A few were smaller, and a few the same size. The most intimidating one was a huge guy with muscles and jet black hair. Thankfully he wasn't a career.

We departed and I wandered around aimlessly. Logan and I tried spear throwing. Sword throwing. Climbing trees. Painting. Knot tying. Everything. We weren't good at anything. Except the tree climbing.

Three days went past. On the last day of training, Logan and I pushed hard. We tried and tried, but we were awful. He was actually amazing at things, but I vacuumed vigorously.

The night before impressing the careers, Katniss and Peeta called a meeting. "Do what you're best at. It's the best chance you have." Peeta nodded. "And, we came to a decision about you in the arena." He glanced at Katniss. "It would be best if maybe one or both of you could join the careers, like I did." He nodded again.

I coughed. I was the worst friend maker ever. It was a miracle I even hooked up with Logan. I stared at my hands. "We'll try."

We chatted with the careers in the waiting room. They were cold at first, but they soon opened up slightly. I didn't know if I had a chance, but Logan was hitting it up with the two biggest ones.

Then came my turn for impressing the careers. I gulped and walked in. They watched me, unlike the story I heard about last year. THere was also a force field around them. I laughed to myself and looked around. I introduced myself. Then I spotted a tree and dashed for it. I climbed it with ease. Then I hid in the leaves.

I jumped out and smiled. But they look unimpressed. The wrote down something. I glared. I grabbed a knife and hurled it at the dummy. It missed by 7 feet. The snickered. Suddenly, I got an idea. I grabbed the bow and arrows and purposly missed the target. They snickered again. I smiled to myself. I was done. I curtsied and walked out.

My final score? 4. I grinned. There was silence among our group. I interupted it. "Now I won't be a threat."

Katniss understood. She smiled. "Nice thinking. That might come in handy, but you won't get too many sponsers."

I frowned. I forgot about that.

Tomorrow was also the interview. I sighed and dismissed myself to bed. I was worn out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Shoot, I forgot the chariots. No worries. Here they are.

I met my stylist for the first time. Todat was the day of the chariots. AND the interview. They moved it to the same day for some reason. My style team got rid of all the hair and scrubbed me clean, then my stylist. A tall male with blonde hair came in. He had a small tattoo above his right eyebrow. He smiled at me.

"I'm you're stylist, Mierdine, but you can call me Mier."

WHAT THE HECK? Who get names Mierdine? "I'm Andromeda, but you can call me Andro."

He led me away and examined me for a moment. He styled my hair and decided on a costume for me.

I slipped it on. It showed what we were known for. The idea for costumes was to show something about your district. I glanced at my costume and sighed. It was brown. And it looked like rubble. I glanced at him. He smiled. "Interesting, isn't it?"

I groaned. "But it's so plain."

He nodded. "Exactly."

I walked up beside Logan and frowned. He frowned next to me. "Costumes are awful, aren't they?"

I nodded. Our chariot moved and I plastered on a smile. The crowd stared at us. I waved. Someone threw a rose at me, but it was just the stem. I glared at them.

We stopped in front of President Snow, looking like a ghost as usual. Apparently he didn't die. I was shocked at his appearance. Why isn't he dead? Shouldn't he be? I zoned out of his speech and was soon led away. I tore my costume off and ran to my room.

But before that, I asked Katniss about President Snow. She shook her head. "I actually shot Coin. Snow didn't die, unfortunately. He was knocked unconcious.

I stared out the window, skipping dinner. I gazed at the overcast sky. I laid my head against the window and sighed. Tomorrow was the hunger games. Logan might die tomorrow. _I_ might die tomorrow.

Funny how last week I was in school, enjoying things. Now I am on my way to death. I cried for a while, then fell asleep in my bed.

* * *

I woke up and felt my stomach lurch. I might die today. I strolled down to breakfast and ate as much as I could. Then the bell rang to go. We piled on the plane and I watched the other tributes. Some were scared. Some were excited. One was bored. Someone shoved a tracker into my arm.

We landed and Mier led me to under the arena. All the mentors were somewhere else getting ready for sponsers. I started to shake as I stared at the elevator in front of me. Mier hugged me. "You'll do fine." He promised. He led me to the elevator and patted me on the back. I walked in as it shut. He nodded at me.

It rose up. I was in darkness for a while, then shielded my eyes from sunlight. I glanced around. "Shoot." I muttered.

The arena was the city in ruins. Why are they using this again?! They JUST used this a few years ago. I caught Logan's eye and he nodded. I swallowed and stared at the clock. Ticking down.

I stared at the cornucopia. It was gleaming in the sunlight. I glanced around for anything. I spotted a backpack and a hatchet. I got ready to sprint.

All of Panem was watching at this moment. Sponseres were lining up. District 13 was watching anxiously. I started to sweat.

Then the bell rung.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bell rang and I sprinted forward. I grabbed the backpack and the hatchet and took off. Good thing they were close to me. But pain spiked in my arm. I gasped and glanced at it. I was shot by an arrow. I glanced at the arrow shooter. I threw my hatchet at them and they collapsed. I stabbed them repeatedly and sprinted for a collapsed building. Some were running like me, some were killing. I saw someone get decapitated.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and slowed to a walk. I glanced around and surveyed the rubble buildings. They didn't look sturdy. And How was I supposed to get food? I glanced up at the sky, seeing that night was falling. I walked in an abandoned subway station underground and looked for shelter. Noticing the broken subway, I climbed in and burrowed under the seats. I felt a chill and saw the window broken. Stars peeked out. Then the cannons started. I counted them. Only five? Weird. I decided to search my backpack.

A blanket, food, water canteen, a few knives, medicine, pants and a shirt. I slathered cream on my arrow wound sloppily. It did a lot alleviating the pain. I pulled out the blanket and slept.

Moments later, I heard the Capitol national anthem. I glanced out the window at the dead tributes.

Districts 1-5 were safe. The male from 6, San, was dead. Keko and the girl I nicknamed Mouse were both dead from 7. From 8, the girl named Ray was dead. Breccian was gone from 9, and…and…

Logan was dead.

I gasped, then clamped my hand over my mouth. Our plan failed. I would never see him again. I cried and cried and cried until I was out of tears. I curled around my backpack and cried to sleep.

I woke up with tear residue on my face. I had to accept the fact that Logan was gone. I had to. I need to get home alive. With or without him. I sat up and glanced around. Sun peeked through the roof opening. I sat up, then immediately collapsed to the ground. Someone was standing next to me. I stared up and tried to control my breathing. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale…and they glanced towards me.

I panicked. I grabbed my stuff and sprinted down the subway station. They saw me and exclaimed, "Hey!" They ran after me. I glanced back and saw it was two guys. Jantro and Calix from 10 and 11. They raised a spear and slung it at me. I ducked. The spear soared over me and hit a spider on a tree. Bulls eye, I thought stupidly. I shook my head. This wasn't a time for levity.

I jumped on a car, setting off its alarm. I ran and ran, then heard a cry behind me. I glanced back and saw them strung in a trap. They struggled to get free, but it was no use. I glanced around then sprinted away. Where theres a trap, there's tributes. I ran inside a sturdy looking office and slid under a desk, glancing out the window at them. Sure enough, careers appeared. I slunk back. Dell and Marney from 1, Celeron and Sophie from 2, and Albin and Marie from 4. Sure enough, the ones from 2 were the most intimidating. They took the two boys down and stabbed them repeatedly. I turned away and sang a song in my head to drown them out.

_I can smell the death on the sheets_

_covering me_

_I can't believe_

_This is the end…_

Then there was silence. The careers laughed, then walked away happily. I sighed and walked outside, searching for food. I spotted a berry bush and had breakfast.

After eating, I glanced around. A volcano stood in the distance. I gazed at it. That was an odd place for a volcano. I glanced north and saw clouds. I peered at them and noticed it held snow. I spun in circles, taking in the arena. Water was to my right. Woods was to the south. The volcano to the west, and I was at the edge of the rubble city. That's when I realized what this arena was.

It was a mixture of all the arenas into one.

A/N: Sorry for the long update wait. The song is called deathbed. Will be used again later in the story.


End file.
